America's Next Top Model All Stars Part 2
by theluckyc
Summary: Hello! This is a fanfic regarding a second edition of ANTM All Stars!
1. 1 of 2: The Girl Who Smiles

_Please take note that the characters in bold-faced represent that the person speaking is saying it out loud and when the character's name appears to be bold-faced and italicized, it means they are saying it in the confession room._

[INTRO]

**Tyra Banks**: For the past 21 cycles, we know that this show has gone a long way! From outrageous catwalks to wacky photoshoots to drastic makeovers, it's hard to keep up with all the craziness and drama this show has gone through. And with all the feedback and demand of the fans, we've managed to get the British to invade our show (Cycle 18), we've had college students battling it out (Cycle 19), and our latest milestone is letting the boys show their stuff (Cycle 20 & Cycle 21). As you all remember, our 17th cycle, we've had an all-stars edition. Who could forget all those crazy contestants that you've enjoyed battling out for the title of _America's Next Top Model_ the second time around? But we all know, there's too much memorable and loveable contestants that you wished would've gotten a second chance to compete for the title. And now, back by popular demand, I've decided to make another edition of America's Next Top Model All-Stars!

With our returning judges – fashion PR maven Kelly Cutrone, hot male model Rob Evans, and of course, the 4th judge of this cycle would be you: the fans! Who will help us decide who will become the next America's Next Top Model: All Stars! Along to help us with the photoshoots and creative directing will be Johnny Wujek!

You've seen how the all-stars competed in the past. But these all-stars you'll be seeing, who are crazier and memorable more than ever, who knows what ups and downs we'll be getting ourselves into? So sit back, relax, and watch your fan favorites battle it out again in America's Next Top Model: All Stars 2.0!

[START OF EPISODE]

First to enter the house is Azmarie Livingston, who still hasn't changed her appearance since we've first seen her on the 18th Cycle. We see the Top Model house looking better than ever. We see pictures of the all-stars from their past photoshoots along with their memorable quotes.

_**Azmarie**_: I'm Azmarie Livingston and I previously competed in the British Invasion. I got eliminated during the music video challenge after I told Tyra that I don't want to do the booty tooching challenge. I wanted to stay true to myself. I didn't want to be doing something that was not me. But now that I'm back to this competition, I'm ready and stronger than ever. I remember getting 2 best photos in a row so that means I do have what it takes to be America's Next Top Model.

We see other contestants entering the house. We have Cycle 10's Fatima Siad, Cycle 8's Natasha Galkina, Victoria from Cycle 19, Melrose from Cycle 7. A few moments later, the other all stars enter. We see Kim Stolz from Cycle 5. Kim and Azmarie are known to be lesbians and they have some spark between the two of them. We see Joanie Dodds, the runner-up from Cycle 6 enter. Jourdan from Cycle 20 enters.

**Melrose**: Hey, aren't you the girl who got married at 18 and divorced at 18?

**Jourdan**: *sighs* Yeah, that's me

_**Jourdan**_: I was in the previous Guys and Girls cycle. I was known for being the girl who was "married at 18 and divorced at 18". Somehow, that seemed to be the quote of that season. Everybody was picking on me during my cycle, not to mention Jeremy flirting with me. But I had 4 best photos and even though I only placed 4th (HYPOTHETICALLY) and I didn't win, I'm glad to have been given this second chance to prove that I should've won this the first time around.

Amanda from Cycle 4 enters. She's seen wearing prescription glasses as we know that she was legally blind during her cycle.

**Victoria**: It's amazing how you can still pursue modeling even after your condition.

**Amanda**: Why thank you!

Jenah from Cycle 9 enters, as well as Erin from cycle 13. Jaclyn from cycle 16 enters along with cycle 12's Celia. The last one to enter the house was Jade Cole, whom we all know was probably one of the most memorable contestants ever in the history of America's Next Top Model. She was known for being loud, straightforward, and causing drama among the contestants.

**Jade**: What is up ladies?

Everybody went into silence and was just staring at her. Jade was being her usual, ignorant and arrogant self. She knew she was intimidating, and that she was memorable. She already had that "I got this in the bag" attitude.

_**Jade**_: I am back! Jade Cole is back! These bitches aren't speaking to me and avoiding me because they know Jade is going to win this competition. I'm sure they'll be teaming up to get rid of me but girl, I know that social media's part of our stay here in this competition.. and I know that the fans love me.

**Joanie:** Tyra Mail !

Everybody runs up and screams to the living room as they first see their very first Tyra Mail since their previous cycles. It features Tyra with one of her Flixel photos. Joanie reads the Tyra Mail

"Prepare to fly through the galaxy and show the world how much of an all-star you can be.

Fierce and love, Tyra"

**Natasha:** I think we're going to fly on a spaceship. *cricket silence*

_**Jade:**_ Natasha can be pretty… stupid.

**Kim:** Obviously it has something to do with outer space.

_Tune in to the second part of this two-part episode of ANTM All-Stars 2.0!_


	2. 2 of 2: The Girl Who Smiles

**Contestants in the Running:**

Amanda Swafford – Cycle 3

Kim Stolz – Cycle 5

Joanie Dodds – Cycle 6

Jade Cole – Cycle 6

Melrose Bickerstaff – Cycle 7

Natasha Galkina – Cycle 8

Jenah Doucette – Cycle 9

Fatima Siad – Cycle 10

Celia Ammerman – Cycle 12

Erin Wagner – Cycle 13

Jaclyn Poole – Cycle 16

Azmarie Livingston – Cycle 18: British Invasion

Victoria Henley – Cycle 19: College Edition

Jourdan Miller – Cycle 20: Guys and Girls

[THE NEXT DAY]

The girls arrive at their location at Smashbox Studios where they see Johnny Wujek along with a galaxy background. They see trampolines with people jumping in them.

**Johnny Wujek:** Hello girls! How's it going? I know some of you may have recognized me but for those who will be working with me starting now, I am Johnny Wujek. I'll be your creative director for all of your photoshoots. Today, we'll be having your first ever photoshoot!

Everybody cheers and screams as they are excited to have their photoshoot since their previous cycle.

**Johnny:** Today, you'll be shooting in this outer space background and you'll be doing jumpshots as your all-star selves.

_**Victoria:**_ So that's what it meant by the Tyra Mail !

**Johnny: **Your photographer for today will be Sarah Silver. Now some of you may have recognized her from your previous photoshoots.

**Sarah: **Hey guys! I want you guys to pull it together! I know jump shots are hard but you're all-stars. You should be able to do anything now.

Everybody gets into hair and makeup. All of them are supposed to wear spacesuits with each contestant having a different piece of clothing to wear based on their personalities. Amanda has hers with big glasses on, Jourdan has a wedding veil with hers, etc.

**Photoshoot Assignments:**

Amanda – Blind Girl

Kim and Azmarie – Lesbians

Joanie – Girl with the Snaggletooth

Jade – Sassy girl

Melrose – Perfectionist

Natasha – Clueless Russian Chick

Jenah – Spunky and Awesome Girl

Fatima – Softspoken African Woman

Celia – Fabulous, Snitch Girl

Erin – Pretty Petite Girl

Jaclyn – Loud and Squeaky voiced Girl

Victoria – Momma's Girl

Jourdan – Married at 18, Divorced at 18 Girl

Kim, Azmarie, Erin and Joanie excelled in their shoots while Victoria, Jourdan and Jade struggled. Victoria was being her usual, talkative and over-the-top self. Making one of those annoying and long background stories which seemed unnecessary and annoying for Johnny and the photographer. While Jourdan seemed like a strong competitor during her cycle, she struggled with her photoshoot. Jade was too arrogant and overconfident that she seemed to have lost her model.

[BACK AT THE HOUSE]

_**Jourdan:**_ I feel so worried. I didn't do so well in the photoshoot. I know I have more potential than this. I got 4 best photos during my cycle and to know that I may possibly get eliminated FIRST just worries me.

In the hot tub, Jade, Victoria, Joanie, Jaclyn and Melrose are relaxing.

**Melrose: **How did your photoshoot go?

**Victoria:** *looking sad* Not well.

**Jade:** *laughs* Really? Well I did great!

**Jaclyn**: No you didn't! I saw you on set. Johnny looked frustrated and disappointed.

**Jade: **Okay you need to shut up you load kid.

Everybody else looks disgusted and annoyed and shocked. Jaclyn starts to burst in tears. Melrose laughs while Victoria tries to comfort Jaclyn. Joanie gets upset and tries to defend Jaclyn.

**Joanie: **Enough Jade! It's only the first week and you're already trying to cause drama.

**Jade:** Joanie, I ain't causing drama here. I was just being real. I just told little Momma's girl and loudmouth here that I did well.

**Victoria: **What did you say?! Why are you like that? *starts to cry*

**Joanie: **Stop it Jade! *turns to Melrose* and wipe that smile out of your face Melrose!

**Melrose:** *turns into a frown* Excuse me?! Why are you attacking me?! I have nothing to do with this!

_**Joanie: **_This is really annoying. I mean I've competed alongside Jade during our cycle and I know how annoying and misunderstood she can be. But now, I've come to realize why she's misunderstood – it's because she isn't, and that she really is an annoying person.

**Melrose:** You know I come to this competition meaning no harm and you just come telling me to "Wipe my smile off my face" that is so rude!

_**Melrose:**_ Right now, I'm not liking Joanie. She's so full of herself, feeling like she owns the place. I just smiled and chuckled and she thinks I was being rude.

**Melrose:** You know what? I'm outta here. *leaves*

**Jade:** You guys are so full of drama. *leaves*

**Joanie:** Don't cry you guys! I'm sure your photo will be better than both of them.

_**Victoria:**_ Right now, I'm hoping the judges get to see just how mean and rude Jade and Melrose can be.

_**Jaclyn:**_ It doesn't matter to me whether I win or not, but I will not stand being eliminated over Jade and Melrose. I swear, I'm going to do my best to be ahead of them.

[JUDGING]

**Tyra: **Well hello ladies! Welcome back to our new and improved judging panel. Are you guys excited? Well first, here are our prizes: a spread in Nylon magazine and Guess, a $100,000 contract with Next Models and you will be the new face of our new fragrance, Pot Ledom. Here are our judges: fashion PR Maven, Kelly Cutrone. Male model Rob Evans, and representing the 4th judge is our social media correspondent Bryanboy. Now are we ready to start our first judging of the season?

**Everybody:** Yes!

**Judges Critique and Score**:

Amanda – positive feedback (Judges score: 23/30)

Kim – great feedback (26/30)

Joanie – great feedback (28/30)

Jade – Kelly didn't like it. Rob somehow liked it. She was the queen of social media. Tyra didn't enjoy the pic. (24/30)

Melrose – great feedback (27/30)

Natasha – not so good feedback (21/30)

Jenah – good feedback (26/30)

Fatima – the judges critiqued her for not being memorable unlike her performance in her cycle. (19/30)

Celia – Tyra said it could've been better. (23/30)

Erin – all the judges loved her (29/30)

Jaclyn – Kelly didn't like it as well as Rob, Tyra however gave her consideration (20/30)

Azmarie – positive feedback (25/30)

Victoria – all three did not like the photo and critiqued her for lack of confidence. (20/30)

Jourdan – the judges were disappointed but she had the second best social media score (20/30)

**Callout:**

Erin Joanie Azmarie Jenah Melrose Kim Amanda Celia Jade Natasha Fatima Jourdan

Bottom two was Victoria and Jaclyn. Both of them are in tears now.

**Tyra:** Two beautiful all stars stand before me. But I only have one photo in my hand. And the name that I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack their belongings, and go home. We look at you Victoria, who has this memorable personality and stunning photos, but you stand before me for your lack of confidence, and your photo was weak. And then we have you Jaclyn, really bubbly personality! Has this voice that makes you memorable! But your photo was just disappointing. So who stays in the competition?

The scores show that Jaclyn had a score of 29.90 and Victoria with a score of 29.80. Victoria cries and Jaclyn hugs her. Jaclyn walks up to Tyra to receive her photo.

**Tyra: **That was a close one. So I guess Miss Jaclyn you have some work to do. This is the all stars 2.0, you're not competing with some amateurs anymore, you're here in the big league. So you must really do well in your photoshoots. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model All Star!

**Jaclyn:** Thank you Tyra!

**Tyra: **Now Miss Victoria, I remember you during the college cycle. You had some personality. You took really great pictures! And I'm sure your mom is proud more than ever that you were able to compete again. *hugs Victoria*

_**Victoria:**_ It's sad because I just got back here in the competition and I was already eliminated already. But I'm really thankful because I was able to return and relive this experience. I just wish I could've gone further.

**Tyra:** Victoria, before you leave there's something I need to tell you. During the past three cycles, we've been talking about the comeback series, where each eliminated contestants gets a chance to come back by participating in all the photoshoots and whoever has the highest social media, gets to return. And since this is the second all stars edition, we've decided to put a little twist. Aside from you guys having a chance to come back, you will also be deciding who will be eliminated in the following weeks.

Everybody is shocked to have heard this.

**Tyra:** You will be the fifth judge, and you'll be secretly evaluating backstage during panel each of the girl's photo and it will be added to their total score. But remember to grade wisely, because the girls who you're sending home are also competing alongside you. You don't want somebody strong to get sent home only to beat you to return because the fans will be choosing who to bring back.

[END OF EPISODE]


End file.
